monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Saikou The Lewd King/Paradox list of AUs
Just a blog to help me (And maybe others) keep track of all the Alternate Universes present in MGQ: Paradox. Note that most of those are unconfirmed and simple theories, that aren't all mine. This is also based on assumptions from a mostly untranslated game and is thus subject to change. Original One Description: Simply, the original universe of the Original Trilogy. The setting has no great disaster, but for most of the time monsters and humans have been fightning eachothers, so peace isn't existent until the end. Entities from this universe: *Neris (Daughter of Alipheese) *Nero (Son of Alipheese) *Loli Ilias (She mentions remembering things exactly as how they happened in the original trilogy) *Adult Alipheese (Literal copy paste from the original VN) *Black Alice (Mentions everything that happened to her in the original VN) Paradox Description: The timeline where most of the game takes place. The main difference is the great disaster that happened 30 years, which caused Ilias to dispear, which in turn lead to peace between monsters and humans. Entities form this universe: *Pretty much everyone not mentioned to be from somewhere else Angels Victory Description: In this timeline, it seems like Ilias' side has won the war. It doesn't seem like an alternate path where Luka lost, as it seems to have been like that for a long time. Lucifina still rebelled. Entities from this universe: *Seven Archangels (From a reality where all the angels lived) *Zion & Gnosis (From a reality where Eden is still alive) Monsters Victory Description: The angels have died and the monster have taken over the land. It seems like they are quite meaner. Peace is thus non-existant. Entities from this universe: *Lilith Sisters (Kills humans much more casually than most monsters) *Six Great Ancestors, possibly including Tamamo (Same as the Lilith Sisters) Angels Massacre In this reality, the Angels have recently decided that screw everything, and they went on to murder everything, monsters and humans. Entities from this universe: *Tartarus I299387 (World where the villages are all destructed, broken bridges and filled to brim with angels) *Principality Nagael (Appeared in Tartarus I299387) *Archangel Ranael (Appeared in Tartarus I299387) Past World Description: Seemingly a past version of the Paradox world. Most notably, Rustorumu seems good as new. It is possibly the same as Angel Victory, as Promestein recognize Zion. Entities from this universe: *Young Promestein (Doesn't seem to have gone through any war and live in the Tartarus associated with the world) *Tartarus I372367 (Lead to Rustorumu in its prime) Apoptosis Description: The universe of origins of seemingly quite a lot of the Apoptosis monsters. It isn't know how different it is from the others, but something bad happened there, which caused the universe to be almost like a Tartarus. It seems to at least have some monsters left. Entities from this universe: *Tartarus CW148240 (The one leading to such world) *Most Apoptosis (Their humans form seemingly lived together in this world before being corrupted) *La Croix (Resident of this world, and conducted researches on the Chaos there) *Cirque du Croix (Lives with La Croix) *Radio (Lives with La Croix) *Possibly Adramelek (Appeared there to confront La Croix and is part of the Apoptosis) *Administrator Tower (One of the few thing still standing in this universe) *Shadow Girls, Paintgeists, Chimera Homunculuses, Super Iron Maidens, and Junk Doll Girls (All living in the Administrator Tower) Unknown Description: Heheheheheh. Basically any entities clearly not from the original timeline, but it's not know where they are from, or sometimes if they even are from another world. Entities from these universes: *Marcellus (Seems way more Mecha-ish than he normally is, and clearly teleported into the battlefield) *Ilias (When attempting an evaluation with Luka, Adramelek killed her off for "dimensions to dimensions interactions", meaning that she either did it from another universe, or Heaven itself is considered another universe) *Sonya (Repeadtly mentioned to not be "normal", as in she shouldn't be here) *Bunni (The one summoned by the White Rabbit, was from another universe) *Hades Copies (Those copies are from alternate universes, but not specified from which) *Armored Beserker (Possess its own Angel Halo) Multiverse Description: Any entities that doesn't simply exist in an universe and seems to be unique existence, presumably outside normal time and space. Entities from this "universe": *Reaper (Can easily access every others reality, exist in Hades, which collects fragments from others universes) *White Rabbit (Reaper seems to know about her more than normal people, and she has access to others reality as well, also owns a key to Hades) *Possibly Adramelek (Reaper seems to know about her and had some (bad) experience with her, although her existence as a single individual is contradicted several times) *Chaos=Nothingness (Currently in the processs to eat yo universe) Category:Blog posts